Sin Recuerdos (Remake)
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: La Reina Chrysalis después de ser expulsada de la boda, de forma extraña terminó en un bosque misterioso inconsciente pero cuando despierta no recuerda nada de su vida y ahora ella debe hacer todo lo posible para poder encontrar sus recuerdos pero al hacer esa travesía habrá peligrosos retos que la pondrán a prueba y a la vez un mal se cierne en Equestria
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

En un bosque oscuro, donde las hojas de los árboles son azules oscuros como la noche y los rayos del sol casi no llegan, ese bosque es perfecto para cualquier animal nocturno.

En una parte del bosque, bajo en un árbol, se encuentra una criatura inconsciente, tiene la piel negra, alas de insectos, un cuerno curvado y sus patas están agujereadas, es nada más ni nada menos que la reina Chrysalis, su crin esta desarreglada y sucia igual que su cola.

Un pequeño rayo de sol pudo atravesar las hojas dándole de lleno en la cara, haciendo que se despierte, abre los ojos lentamente mostrando unos ojos verdes, se levantó lentamente hasta estar de pie, miro alrededor confundida y dice con voz algo apagada.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Chrysalis mirando alrededor, desde su posición pudo ver un lago que está un poco lejos de ella, así que ella empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia el lago pero cuando avanzaba sentía un viento frio como si llegara la época del invierno, Chrysalis temblaba de frio pero aun así continuo hasta que llego al lago.

Chrysalis se acercó al lago y vio su reflejo en el agua con su casco se tocó la cara y después miro su casco, empezó a mirarse todo su cuerpo y estaba más confundida de lo normal.

-¿Qué soy?-se miró en el lago nuevamente y después se le vino una incógnita-¿Quién… soy?-

Chrysalis no sabía que era o quien era, seguía mirándose en el lago, ella no sabía cuánto tiempo lleva mirando su reflejo pero de repente se escuchó una rama romperse atrás de ella, así que se volteó rápidamente pero no había nadie pero pudo observar entre los arboles unos ojos rojos intenso que la están mirando.

Chrysalis se puso nerviosa-¿h-hola?-dio una sonrisa nerviosa

El que la está mirando no dijo nada, solo seguía observándola.

-aaaaa disculpa, me podrías decir ¿en dónde estoy?-preguntó Chrysalis pero no dijo nada el lobo-aaaaa entonces sabes ¿en dónde vivo?-no hubo respuesta, la puso más nerviosa-aaa entonces sabes ¿quién soy o que soy?-seguía preguntando y se señala así misma pero la única contestación fue el sonido de un grillo-este … por lo menos, me puedes decir algo, cualquier cosa-dijo Chrysalis desesperada ya que el dueño de los ojos rojos no dijo ninguna palabra pero cuando Chrysalis dijo eso, los ojos desaparecieron y se oyó pasos alejándose rápidamente.

Chrysalis al darse cuenta de eso gritó-¡oye, espera, aún no he terminado, no me respondiste ninguna de mis preguntas! ¡Espera!-Chrysalis rápidamente galopa en dirección donde oía los pasos alejándose-¡te digo que esperes!-siguió galopando

**Un rato después**

Chrysalis había llegado a un claro, se detuvo para descansar, tiene la respiración agitada por perseguir al dueño de los ojos rojos y por lo visto lo había perdido y no sabía por dónde se fue.

-… genial… lo perdí… y ahora… estoy más perdida… y no sé cómo salir de este bosque…-dijo entrecortada Chrysalis

Se tuvo que sentarse para recuperar aliento, observa el lugar oscuro como si ya fuera de noche pero la diferencia es que había un rayo de sol iluminando la mitad del claro, Chrysalis vio en donde iluminada y vio algo extraño, así que se levantó y se acercó a la luz y vio unas huellas, se quedó confundida pero cuando alzo la mirada, pudo observar sorprendida a un lobo blanco como la nieve, su altura casi del tamaño de Chrysalis y tiene unos ojos rojos, Chrysalis no está asustada más bien esta confundida e impresionada por el tamaño del lobo, ella preguntó.

-tú eres el que me observó en el lago ¿Cierto?-preguntó Chrysalis, el lobo no dijo nada, solo la observa fijamente, ella da una sonrisa nerviosa y le dice-¿entiendes lo que digo?-al decir eso, hubo un silencio pero el silencio fue roto por el lobo que asistió con la cabeza e hizo que Chrysalis se emocionara y diera una gran sonrisa-¡genial! señor lobo sabes ¿en dónde vivo?-el lobo negó con la cabeza haciendo que Chrysalis se entristeciera-entonces ¿no sabes quién soy?-

El lobo negó con la cabeza, Chrysalis puso la mirada baja-ooowww bueno, creo que tengo que saber eso por mi cuenta…-Mira al lobo-pero me puedes decir ¿Cómo salir de este bosque?-el lobo asistió, alzo su pata y le hacía señas, Chrysalis esta confundida pero entendió lo que trata de decir-¿quieres que te siga?-el lobo asistió, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo adentrándose en el bosque-¡oye, espérame, no me dejes atrás!-grito Chrysalis

Empezó a galopar, intentando seguir al lobo ya que lleva mucha ventaja y Chrysalis trata de no perderlo, ella siente el viento frio en su pelaje pero lo que ella no sabía es que por donde pasa las hojas de los árboles se estaban cubriendo de una espesa capa de hielo.

Continuara.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review, póngalo en sus favoritos, follow y todo eso**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	2. Un puente peligroso

**Capítulo 1: Un puente peligroso**

**P.V de Chrysalis**

Estoy galopando lo más rápido que puedo pero ese lobo es más rápido que yo, llevo un rato galopando con todo y al final me detuve en seco ya que lo perdí de nuevo, intente recuperar aliento por todo el recorrido que hice, parecía que este bosque no tiene fin, miro alrededor intentando buscar al señor lobo pero no lo encuentro.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-pregunte estaba algo enojada ya que me dejo abandonada en este lugar, no recuerdo nada, apenas sé que esto es un bosque, al quien persigo es un lobo, no sé dónde estoy, no se mi nombre, no sé nada… creo que no me queda más que caminar y ver si lo encuentro o ver si encuentro la salida por mi cuenta.

**Un rato después**

Estuve caminando no sé cuánto tiempo, no estoy segura pero pareciera que estoy caminando en círculos porque aún sigo viendo árboles, árboles y más árboles, estaba caminando hasta que encontré dos caminos.

-_Genial ¿Cuál será el camino correcto?_\- pensé estaba pensando qué camino tomar y no perderme más de lo usual, estaba concentrada mirando los dos caminos pero me llamo la atención algo, el camino de la derecha había un árbol con marcas de garras en el tronco-¿y esas garras?-

Estaba confundida por esas garras pero pensé en algo, el lobo había hecho esa marca, no estoy segura pero creo que el lobo me está marcando el camino a seguir, vaya, que considerado de su parte, por lo visto él sabía que no podía seguir su paso, bueno, entonces a seguir por el camino marcado.

**Fin del P.V de Chrysalis**

Chrysalis tomo el camino de la derecha donde tenía la marca de garra, así siguió en todo su camino en el bosque, a veces encuentra bifurcaciones de dos o de tres caminos pero gracias a las marcas que dejo el lobo, no tiene complicaciones, siguió así hasta que vio a lo lejos como la salida del bosque ya que ve una luz a lo lejos, Chrysalis emocionada salió galopando hacia allá, esta cerca y paso los últimos arboles pero tuvo que frenar al intentar frenar dejo surco de tierra y se detuvo en la orilla de un precipicio.

Chrysalis miro abajo, se quedó pálida al ver de lo alto que es y así dio pasos atrás rápidamente para alejarse del precipicio. Cuando estaba lejos del precipicio, dio un sentón, esta pálida y tiene un casco en su corazón, que palpitaba rápidamente y empezaba a sudar frio.

-d-debo t-tener c-cuidado a-al s-salir c-corriendo c-como u-una l-loca-dijo Chrysalis temblorosa

Estuvo un rato en el suelo, tratando de calmarse, cuando lo logro, se levantó lentamente y manteniéndose lejos del precipicio, miro al frente de ella y vio que el sol está a punto de ocultarse y vio un gran bosque al otro lado del precipicio pero ella quedo extrañada.

-es mi imaginación o veo algunos árboles con fuego-dijo confundida, no está segura de lo que veía, así que ignoro eso y empezó a mirar alrededor-pude salir del bosque pero no del todo-Chrysalis seguía observando alrededor hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención-¡aja ahí estas!-grito Chrysalis ya que vio al lobo sentado un poco lejos, que está al lado de una especie de letrero, ella entre feliz y enojada, feliz por encontrar al lobo y enojada por dejarla botada, ella galopo en dirección al lobo hasta que se detuvo frente a él.

-oiga… señor lobo… a la próxima… ¡puedes ir más despacio!-grito enojada, Chrysalis respiro profundamente-bueno ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Porque esto no se parece la salida del bosque-el lobo señalo al bosque del otro lado del precipicio, Chrysalis miró al bosque y después al lobo-¿para qué me señalas el bosque? Quiero salir del bosque, no adentrarme a otro bosque-dijo frustrada

El lobo frunció el ceño al ver que Chrysalis no le entendería ni J, asi que se le ocurre algo, empezo a escribir en la tierra una palabra, Chrysalis esta confundida al ver eso, el lobo termino de escribir, lo que ha escrito es "salida", el lobo señalo salida y después el bosque, hizo eso un par de veces hasta que Chrysalis entendió lo que quería decir-me dices ¿Qué la salida está en el otro bosque?- el lobo dio una pequeña sonrisa y asistió-¡oh genial!-grito Chrysalis emocionada pero le vino una duda y mira al lobo-señor lobo ¿Cómo llego a ese bosque?-el lobo le señalo a un puente que esta al lado del letrero-¿ah? ¿Y ese puente?-dijo sorprendida

Chrysalis estaba tan concentrada en el lobo que no prestó atención al puente. Chrysalis mira al puente y vio que está muy desgastado y que parece que en cualquier momento se rompería, algunas tablas se habían roto y para el colmo que era un puente muy largo.

Chrysalis mira al lobo y le pregunta-¿quieres que cruce ese puente?-señaló el puente y el lobo asistió-¡estás loco! ¿¡quieres que me muera o que!?-grito enojada, el lobo solo la miró y señalo el letrero, Chrysalis algo extrañada, miro el letrero que tiene un escrito, algunas palabras son diferentes de una de otras.

_BIENVENIDOS AL BOSQUE NOCTURNO_

_Un magnifico lugar donde parecerá que fuera de noche siempre debido a que los rayos de sol no llega aunque solo llega uno que otro rayo del sol, un lugar esplendido para los nocturnos como batponys, _lobos_ y para otras especies que le gusten la oscuridad, los animales son pacíficos y si las especies diurnas quieren vivir o hacer turismo, SON BIENVENIDOS_

_Se recomienda traer un suéter o bufanda porque en el bosque o en la salida del bosque para ir a la parte nocturna siempre habrá frio de día pero de noche hay un frio extremo_

Chrysalis miro abajo y vio unas palabras escritas en rojo.

_Se le prohíbe el paso a todos aquel que quieren entrar a este bosque, debido a algunos acontecimientos que ha pasado, el bosque se volvió peligroso cuando es de noche, así que se le recomienda quedarse en sus pueblos, tribus y todo eso, los que quieran ir al otro bosque, háganlo bajo su propio riesgo, debido a que el puente antes era accesible pero ahora no ya que hay muchas tablas rotas y puede llegar a que te caigas al vacío, así que quédate en un pueblo al otro lado del bosque nocturno o si estás leyendo esto y el sol está ocultándose, entonces tienes dos opciones_

_1: Cruzar el puente pero hay riesgo de que caiga el puente o de que caiga tú al vacío por pendejo(a) _

_2: Aprovechar los últimos minutos de luz para que hagas un testamento, taparte los ojos con un vendaje y esperar a que las criaturas te coman_

_Suerte _:D

Chrysalis se puso algo palida y piensa-_o-ok estoy aterrada y con esa carita feliz, no me ayuda a calmarme_-Miro al lobo que la mira fijamente-no tengo muchas opciones ¿verdad?-lobo negó con la cabeza- entonces morir por la caída o morir siendo comida ¿cierto?-el lobo asistió, Chrysalis suspiro resignada-entonces no me queda más opciones, tengo que cruzar el puente para así poder salir de este bosque cuanto antes aunque eso implica que me muera si me llego a caer-tragó saliva, miro el sol que estaba a punto de esconderse.

No dijo nada y camino en dirección al puente pero se detuvo en frente del puente, giro su cabeza para poder agradecerle al lobo por su ayuda de guiarla aunque la haya dejado botada pero cuando giro, en donde estaba supuestamente, no está, Chrysalis miro a todos lados y no vio señales del lobo.

Chrysalis se puso triste por no agradecerle pero después escucho un aullido un poco lejos de su posición, Chrysalis sonrió-tengo un presentimiento de que nos encontraremos de nuevo, señor lobo-dicho eso, miro al puente y sintió una brisa aún más fría que antes, hizo que temblara de frio-c-creo que debo irme de este bosque d-de una vez-dijo tiritando de frio, observo el puente de lo largo que es y luego suspiro-espero que este puente resista hasta que cruce, así que vamos allá-

Toco el primer tablón con un casco para ver si no se cae, cuando vio que no se cae puso su otro casco al otro tablón e hizo el mismo procedimiento hasta que sus cuatro cascos estaban en las cuatro primeras tablas.

-_tranquila como me llamo, solo tengo que avanzar despacio y saldré ilesa, eso espero_-pensó preocupada

Chrysalis caminó despacio hasta que pasó por lo menos 10 tablas y se tuvo que detenerse porque vio que faltan 6 tablas adelante suyo y piensa enojada-_¡Oh, genial! Lo que me faltaba, ahora debo saltar… espero que este puente pueda resistir, es eso o que la tabla no se rompa_-

Chrysalis se preparó para saltar, cuando estuvo lista salto lo más bajo que pudo (o sea un mini salto) porque si no el puente o la tabla se romperían por saltar tan alto. Llegó a la tabla por fortuna no se rompió la tabla ni el puente, Chrysalis pensó que este puente es muy resistente pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que se escuchó detrás suyo, giró su cabeza y lo que vio, la dejo asombrada las tablas que había pasado se rompieron.

Chrysalis suspiro, mira al frente y piensa-_de todos modos no quería regresar… bueno hay que seguir adelante y espero que nada se rompa-_

Chrysalis camino lentamente, habían unas tablas rotas pero no tiene mucha dificultad pero tuvo que estirarse para alcanzar unas tablas alejadas, siguió así hasta que apenas llegó a la mitad del puente. Chrysalis se tuvo que detener y quedo impactada a lo que está viendo, habían 20 tablas partidas a la mitad por la izquierda.

-Esto. Tiene. Qué. Ser. Una. Broma-dijo impactada y luego suspiro frustrada-_bueno tengo que agarrarme bien fuerte por las cuerdas y espero que esas tablas partidas resistan o que la cuerda también resista_-

Se puso en dos cascos y se agarró de la cuerda derecha para caminar por las mitades, empezó avanzar en dos cascos y moviendo los cascos delanteros poco a poco por las cuerdas para no caer. Logró llegar una tabla entera y suspiro-al fin, yo creía que no resistirían-

Pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando se da cuenta que adelante suyo hay más tablas partidas a la mitad y ahora ella tiene que hacer lo mismo pero la diferencia es que es a la izquierda-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-grito enojada

Después de un rato, llego al otro lado a una tabla intacta, cuando puso sus cuatros cascos en las tablas, suspiro aliviada y dijo-Bueno ya pasé la peor parte, creo y por lo que veo ya me falta poco, unas tablas más y salgo de este puente infernal-dijo con frustración

Continuo caminando despacio por las tablas pero al llegar casi a la salida, faltaban tablas y solo hay una tabla en el final puente, suspiro y piensa-_Tendré que saltar otra vez pero con más ganas_-

Se prepara para saltar, cuando está lista, saltó y pudo llegar a la tabla, suspiro aliviada pero de repente escuchó un crujido de algo rompiéndose, ella miró abajo y lo ultimo que dijo fue-oh oh-

La tabla se rompió haciendo que Chrysalis cayera al vacío, dio un grito de terror pero ella sin pensarlo, rápidamente se clavó con la pared del precipicio como si fuera un gato, Chrysalis vio en donde estaba y después miro abajo para dar un grito y giro su cabeza para no ver abajo.

Chrysalis miro arriba y suspiro frustrada-primero cruzar un puente y ahora tengo que escalar pero que suerte la mía-dijo enojada y empezó a escalar- no tengo recuerdos pero tengo mala suerte, quiero recordar que paso y no me moriré hasta saber por qué estaba en un bosque sola, sin compañía, sin nadie, antes estaba confundida-está casi llegando a la orilla del precipicio-pero ahora estoy enojada porque no puedo recordar ni mi propio nombre-mientras escalaba se observó sus patas-quisiera saber por qué tengo agujeros en mis patas o ¿cascos? creo que esto se llaman cascos-está apunto de llegar-bueno, dejare esto para después, cuando encuentre la salida de este lugar, empezare a preguntar al primer idiota que se me atraviese-

Puso un casco en la orilla y después puso el otro, intento subir pero por alguna extraña razón no podía, intentó con toda sus fuerza subir pero sus cascos empezaron a resbalarse, ella está asustada al ver eso, se reusaba a caer, así que con todas sus fuerzas, subió la orilla hasta que pudo subir todo su cuerpo arriba, quedando por fin en el otro lado del puente, se tiró en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

-y-yo c-creí q-que no lo contaría-dijo cansada y algo aterrada al ver que casi se caía al vacío

Está en el suelo, intentando calmarse, se sentó, miro al cielo y vio que ya es de noche, está respirando profundamente hasta que sintió una brisa fría por detrás, ella giró su cabeza para quedarse impactada por lo que veía, en el otro lado del puente el bosque nocturno ahora está congelado, los arboles tienen las hojas congeladas, los animales que se veían apenas ya no son de carne y hueso ahora todo su cuerpo es de hielo hasta los arbustos son de hielo y el suelo está cubierto de nieve.

-… a eso se refería que en la noche es peligrosa en ese bosque-dijo impactada

Chrysalis se levantó del suelo y miro el bosque que tiene en frente, giro su cabeza a la izquierda para ver un letrero, se acercó a dicho letrero para leerlo y dice así.

_BIENVENIDOS AL BOSQUE SOLEADO_

_Un lugar perfecto para hacer picnic, observar a los pájaros cantar, los animales son amigables, pacíficos, este es lugar para los amantes de animales y para quienes le gustan pasar tiempo con su familia y todo eso, es perfecto para ponys diurnos o para cualquier especie que le gustan el sol, el día, etc y los que quieran hacer turismo y observar las maravillosas ciudades del otro lado del bosque, SON BIENVENIDOS_

_Se recomienda un abanico, un ventilador, un refrigerador porque el lugar hace mucho calor de día pero de noche no tanto y no solo en el bosque sino también en los pueblos o ciudades que están afuera del bosque_

Chrysalis miro abajo y vio que igual que el anterior tiene escritos de color rojo.

_Se le prohíbe la entrada a todo aquel __que quieren entrar a este bosque, debido a algunos acontecimientos que ha pasado, el bosque se volvió peligroso de día, así que quédense en sus pueblos, ciudades y todo eso, no les recomendarían pasar por el bosque de día ni aunque tuvieran muchas agallas, no les recomiendo pasar debido a que el bosque es el mismo infierno y te puedes intoxicar o ahogarte, ya que parecerá como si estuviera en una casa en llamas, ahí está el ejemplo, no te digo nada más ni aunque tuvieran los pechos peludos, NO PASEN, ni por el puente que está dañado, ni por el bosque, ni por ningún lugar, así que váyanse a su hogar y no regresen a este bosque pero si son necios hasta la cabeza, les daré dos posibles razones de abandonar._

_1: Las criaturas del bosque se volvieron peligrosos menos los conejos y si ellos te ven te devorara hasta los huesos_

_2: Te desmayaras por calor extremo o por ahogarte por pendejo(a)_

_Si leyeron esto y no hicieron caso, bueno, se les recomienda dejar un testamento por idiota_

_Suerte :D _

-… pero bueno ¿Por qué los bosques son peligrosos? Si se pueden saber-dijo Chrysalis algo frustrada, Chrysalis miro la entrada al bosque soleado, la diferente del nocturno, estas hojas tienen un hermoso color rojo como el fuego, suspiro y dijo frustrada- bueno, ya estoy aquí, solo me queda encontrar la salida del bosque pero tengo que salir antes de que amanezca-

Dicho eso, se adentró en el bosque para buscar la salida cuanto antes pero sin que se diera cuenta Chrysalis, entre los arboles está alguien observando a Chrysalis por la oscuridad, no se distinguía quien era, lo único que se ve, son unos ojos amarillos y que parecía que tuviera una expresión de enojado.

Continuara.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Dejen un review de que les pareció, pónganlo a sus favoritos y follow**

**Eso es todo**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	3. Perdida en el bosque primera parte

**Capítulo 2: Perdida en el bosque primera parte**

Chrysalis está caminando por el bosque y la luna está en lo alto iluminando el camino a Chrysalis.

Estuvo camino un rato hasta que llego a un claro en el bosque, ella vio que en el centro del claro se veía la luz de la luna, así que caminó hacia el centro del claro y se detuvo, alzo su mirada hacia el cielo y vio la luna que ilumina el cielo nocturno, se sienta aún observando la luna y siente el viento haciendo que su melena se agite.

-… la luna se ve muy bella en esta noche-dijo con una sonrisa pero se empezó a entristecer-… como quisiera saber mi pasado o también como termine en este lugar o por lo menos quisiera saber mi nombre-sin darse cuenta, una lagrima se escapó uno de sus ojos, seguía observando la luna un rato pero después suspira con tristeza y se levanta-… bueno, ya perdí mucho tiempo y lamentándome no me ayudara a recuperar mis recuerdos, tengo que encontrar la salida del bosque antes que amanezca y después buscar a alguien que sepa quién soy -dijo de forma determinada, empezó a caminar hasta perderse entre los árboles.

**Un rato después**

**P.V Chrysalis**

No sé cuánto llevo caminando, parecía que estoy yendo en círculo ya que esto parece un camino sin fin, creo que estaría así en el bosque nocturno pero gracias al señor lobo, pude ir sin problema pero aquí no tengo a nadie que me guie, estoy por mi cuenta y… es mi imaginación o creo que he visto esa roca como unas tres veces.

Me quede frustrada, suspire y seguí caminando.

**5 minutos después**

Vaya, por fin encuentro … una bifurcación … la verdad esperaba encontrar la salida, no encontrarme más caminos para perderme, creo que deben cambiar el nombre de "bosque soleado" a "bosque perdido" bueno, ahora tengo que elegir un camino, suspire frustrada.

.

.

.

.

.

Me quede pensando un buen rato, mire los dos caminos, el camino de la derecha está muy oscuro y el de la izquierda está claro, creo que tomare el de la izquierda, si está claro, es que debe estar cerca de la salida, vaya, pero que lista soy.

Tome el camino de la izquierda con una sonrisa triunfante, estuve un rato caminando hasta que vi a lo lejos, la luz de la luna, me emocione viendo que es el final del bosque, galope rápidamente hacia allá hasta que atravesé los "últimos" árboles, me detuve en seco y lo que vi hizo que me diera un tic en el ojo derecho ya que estaba…

-¡OH VAMOS!-grite furiosa al ver que estaba en el claro del bosque que estuve anteriormente

**Un rato después**

Estoy caminando por media hora o eso creo y estoy pasando otra vez por la pendeja roca ¿estoy viendo la misma roca o la roca tiene muchos familiares? oh genial, ahora me estoy volviendo loca. Solo tengo que seguir y seguir, no debo preocuparme, tarde o temprano encontrare la salida… pero si amanece, no quiero saber lo que pasara.

**Media hora después**

Seguía caminando y bostezaba cada segundo, miro la luna como brilla en el cielo, creo que son como las 12 de la noche, la verdad no estoy segura, bostezo, siento que mis ojos se cierran pero tuve que agitar mi cabeza para no quedarme dormida en el medio del bosque, tengo que resistir el sueño, tengo que resistir.

**5 minutos después**

Que suelo tan suave, creo que tomare una siesta y después con-ti-nua-re, me quede profundamente dormida, en el suelo y uso la roca como almohada.

**Fin de P.V Chrysalis **

Había pasado un buen rato y Chrysalis aún seguía durmiendo pero empezó a despertar sin abrir los ojos al sentir algo de calor y mucha luz.

-¿Por qué hay tanto calor? Ni que tuviera el sol en mi cara-se queja Chrysalis, sin más remedio, ella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, ella veía un poco borroso pero distinguió una silueta de un conejo que está cerca de ella.

-Oh, un conejo jeje hola pequeño-dijo con una sonrisa, se sienta y se restriega sus ojos con sus cascos para poder ver claramente, cuando ya pudo ver con claridad, su sonrisa desapareció y quedó impactada a lo que veía.

El conejo está cubierto de fuego, pareciera que no tiene carne ni huesos, parece más a un fuego andante. El lugar se quedó en silencio hasta que…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito Chrysalis

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito el conejo

Los dos gritaron aterrados y salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas como si no hubiera un mañana.

Chrysalis corrió y corrió gritando hasta que se dio cuenta de algo y se detuvo en seco, empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

-¿¡PERO QUE!?-grito aterrada lo que veía, el bosque está envuelto en llamas, las hojas de los arboles está cubierto de llamas, los arbustos también, y hacía un calor como si estuviera dentro de un horno.

Chrysalis respira agitadamente-Oh no, no, no, no, no puede ser-dijo asustada, sentía como sudaba a mares-… eso pasa por quedarme dormida o por perderme-dice enojada-tengo que salir rápido de este bosque, no creo soportar este horrible calor-dijo Chrysalis para después empezar a caminar y poder encontrar la salida sea como sea o si no todo estará perdido para ella sin ni siquiera saber su nombre.

Continuara.

* * *

**Espero que les hayan gustado**

**Dejen un review para ver que les pareció el capítulo y todo eso**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Perdida en el bosque segunda parte

**Capítulo 3: Perdida en el bosque segunda parte**

En el bosque soleado, se ve a Chrysalis caminando por el bosque, ella sudaba la gota gorda, respira de forma agitada y a la vez se sentía muy sedienta. Ella mira alrededor, intentando ver la salida o algo que la ayude a orientarse pero se sentía más perdida de lo que ya estaba. Ella seguía caminando y por donde pasa, se topa con algunos conejos de fuego, Chrysalis los rodea para evitar tocarlos.

Chrysalis mira alrededor y piensa extrañada-_que raro porque veo solo conejos, el letrero dijo que había criaturas peligrosas pero lo único que veo son conejos… bueno, mejor para mí, así no tengo que lidiar con esas criaturas_-Chrysalis siguió caminando evitando no tocar a los conejos hasta que pudo ver un lago más adelante, así que camina un poco más rápido en dirección al lago-por … fin … agua …-ella sigue caminando hasta que se detuvo en la orilla del lago, iba a beber agua pero se detuvo y su cara está a centímetros de tocar el agua-_espera un minuto, si el bosque está lleno de fuego, el lago debería estar tan caliente que me quemaría la boca-_pensó Chrysalis, estaba dudosa, si tocar el agua o no, así que acerca su casco derecho al agua hasta que lo toco haciendo que se quedara impactara-no puede ser-al decir eso, metió su cabeza en el lago para refrescarse y beber como si no hubiera un mañana, el lago esta fría, muy fría casi como si estuviera congelado, Chrysalis saco su cabeza del lago quedando empapada, ya no estaba sedienta aunque tuvo una duda-… esto no tiene ningún sentido, aquí hace un calor mientras que el lago en vez de estar caliente, esta fría, esto no tiene ningún sentido-Chrysalis intentaba buscar sentido a esto pero dejo de hacerlo al sentir que su cabeza le empezaba a doler.

Se empezó alejarse del lago para seguir pero antes noto algo en el suelo y vio una piedra algo rojiza, suspira frustrada pero al suspirar tose un poco-espero que no encuentre esta piedra de nuevo porque ya tuve suficiente con la roca que me encontré muchas veces hasta me dormí en esa roca-se alejó de la piedra enojada hasta adentrarse de nuevo por el bosque.

Chrysalis seguía caminando por el bosque, a los cinco minutos tiene sed otra vez, está cansada y suda la gota gorda, ella no resistía el calor del bosque.

Estuvo un rato caminando, está mirando en todas direcciones hasta que vio una especie de señal algo quemado que apunta una dirección, ella confundida, se acerca a la señal y ve lo que tiene escrito en la señal.

_Sunrise_

Chrysalis mira en la dirección que apunta y emocionada piensa-_por fin encontré algo que me indica donde está la salida-_ella fue galopando hacia la dirección que apunta la señal, siguió así hasta que vio que hay un claro adelante pero antes de llegar, se detuvo en seco, esta impactada por lo que veía y susurro- tiene que ser una broma-ella veía que todo el claro está infectados de leones, sus melenas son como el mismo fuego, tienen sus garras de color rojo vivo y todos los leones que están allí, están dormidos-_Con razón que no veía a ninguna bestia por el camino-_pensó Chrysalis

Ella observa el claro con atención y suspiro-_lo que me faltaba, primero era un puente y ahora tengo que pasar a través de leones, que suerte tengo_-pensó lo último de forma sarcástica

Sin más, Chrysalis empezó a caminar en puntitas, a través de los leones y se aseguraba no pisar sus colas y no hacer ruido pero sin que ella se diera cuenta está siendo observada por alguien que está encima de una rama, es una silueta del tamaño de las crussaders, tiene puesto una túnica rojo intenso y tiene la capucha puesta haciendo que se vea solo sus ojos amarillos, esta recostado en la rama con expresión de enojado mirando a Chrysalis que estaba pasando a través de los leones que están dormidos.

-Buf… que aburrido es ver a esta estúpida insecto ¿es que no puede moverse un poco más rápido? Grrrr -se quedó pensando-creo que le daré un empujón para que se ponga las pilas y así ver si la estúpida insecto, me divierte un poco-hizo un chasquido con sus patas

Chrysalis estaba pasando por los leones de forma lenta, está pasando tranquilamente, con sudor y demás hasta que cuando está por pasar a un león por el lado, dio un resbalón con su casco haciendo que se caiga encima del león pero ese resbalón no era normal ya que hizo un mortal encima del león y cayo de espalda contra el suelo, dando un pequeño quejido de dolor y por suerte no cayó encima de un león.

-_auch eso me dolió-_pensó Chrysalis, empezó a levantarse adolorida-¿_pero qué pasó? ¿Por qué me resbale así de repente?-_algo adolorida, siguió su camino de forma lenta pero antes de dar el primer paso, mágicamente apareció una patineta debajo de Chrysalis haciendo que lo pisara y empezara a patinar aterrorizada, iba a gritar pero se tapó el hocico con sus cascos, intenta mantenerse en equilibrio encima de la patineta para no caer y también evitar chocar con los leones pero iba directo a un león, Chrysalis no sabía que hacer pero la patineta se detuvo antes de chocarse con el león y a la vez hizo que Chrysalis pasara por encima del león y cayo de cara pero reboto sin parar pasando encima de los leones, cayo de espalda, en sus flancos, en su cabeza hasta que al final se chocó con un árbol y cayó en sus flancos, sus ojos daban vuelta, sacudió su cabeza y se empezó a sobar sus partes adoloridas mientras se queja del dolor-_es mi imaginación o tengo la peor suerte del mundo o alguien quiere verme sufrir_-piensa Chrysalis

Chrysalis empezó a mirar a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver que pudo pasar todo el claro infectado de leones de fuego y que milagrosamente nadie se despertó, suspiro aliviada-_por fin, pude pasar-_se seca el sudor de su frente y se levanta adolorida-solo tengo que seguir un poco más y salgo de este bosque-susurro algo cansada y empezó a caminar por el sendero algo tambaleada.

El encapuchado mira como Chrysalis se va, sin cambiar su expresión de enojado, dice—Je mejor, más rápido y más tonto, así no tengo que ver lo lenta y estúpida que es, bueno, ya llego la hora de actuar-dice mientras chasquea sus dedos haciendo que desaparezca del lugar.

Chrysalis está caminando por un rato-¿Dónde está la salida? Llevo caminando por aquí y no veo ninguna salida-dijo frustrada, siguió caminando hasta que ve a lo lejos la posible salida, se emocionó-¡por fin!-iba a galopar pero escucho un ruido en un arbusto de fuego haciendo que Chrysalis se asustara-¿quién está ahí?-tartamudeo asustada, de los arbustos salió una silueta y se paró en frente de Chrysalis, ella vio que es un lobo pero no cualquier lobo, ese lobo está cubierto de fuego, sus garras son rojos y sus ojos son rojos también, Chrysalis nerviosa le pregunta-ah disculpa … ¿tú eres pariente del lobo que vive en el bosque nocturno?-tartamudea Chrysalis, el lobo no dice y sigue mirando a Chrysalis haciendo que se ponga nerviosa, dice con una sonrisa nerviosa-… jeje … señor lobo de ¿fuego? … ¿me podrías dejar pasar? Es que estas bloqueando mi camino-el lobo no se aparta y sigue mirándola de forma penetrante-… tomare eso como un ¿sí?-el lobo no dice nada-… ok, emmmm entonces pasare… ¿te parece?-el lobo sigue sin decir nada-tomare eso como un si… creo-dijo confundida

Chrysalis quiso pasar a un lado del lobo pero está nerviosa y sus cascos temblaban de miedo pero junto un poco de valor y paso a un lado del lobo sin apartar la mirada al lobo que él aún sigue sin apartar la mirada a la changeling, así que paso a un lado del lobo y sorprendentemente el lobo no hizo nada y sigue mirándola, Chrysalis aún seguía nerviosa, miro la salida y después al lobo-Bueno, este … me gustó conversar con usted señor lobo de fuego, así que … ¿adiós?-el lobo no dice nada-ooookei, yo me voy-empezó a retroceder Chrysalis-nos vemos después … creo-se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la supuesta salida.

El encapuchado de antes, está parado en una rama y dio un bufido-… es difícil encontrar lobos feroces hoy en día-suspira frustrado- … ¿Dónde están esos lobos que se lanzan sin pensar a su presa?... –observa como Chrysalis se aleja del lobo y después mira al lobo-muy bien costal de pulgas, es hora que hagas tu trabajo, estúpido lobo-chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que encima de la cabeza del lobo, aparezca un frasco con una tapa con hoyo, el contenido que traía el frasco, es como la sal pero roja y ese frasco tiene una etiqueta que contiene un dibujo de una cara enojada, el frasco se puso boca abajo para después sacudirse haciendo que cayera el contenido del frasco encima del lobo y después desapareció el frasco.

Chrysalis estaba a punto de salir hasta que apareció un muro de fuego, bloqueando la salida de Chrysalis, se detuvo en seco-… oh genial ¡lo que me faltaba!-grito furiosa al ver que su única salida está bloqueada pero su furia se fue al escuchar un gruñido detrás suyo, se volteó para ver al lobo que está gruñendo, Chrysalis se quedó extrañada por ese cambio de actitud pero después lo que vio hizo que se aterrara más y más, el lobo se está transformado, gruñía y rugía de dolor hasta que la sombra del lobo se extendió hasta tapar a Chrysalis que se veía pálida, sus ojos se achicaron y suda más de la cuenta, Chrysalis escucho el gran aullido del lobo transformado-… … … mi suerte no puede empeorar más-tartamudeo pero al decir eso, se oyó en todo el bosque unos rugidos que venían del claro que Chrysalis paso, Chrysalis se aterro pero se aterro más al escuchar más aullidos a lo lejos-… odio mi vida-dijo aterrada

Continuara.

* * *

**Espero que les hayan gustado y perdonen la tardanza, es que no sabía cómo continuar en una escena del capitulo**

**Dejen review para saber que les pareció, favorite, follow y todo eso**

**Eso es todo**

**Nos leemos **


	5. El lobo feroz

**Capítulo 4: El lobo feroz **

Se ve a Chrysalis tapada por una sombra, está temblando de miedo y no podía moverse al ver en frente suyo a un lobo de fuego enfadado pero es diferente a como era antes, su cuerpo de fuego se volvió más intenso como si fuera el sol, sus garras son rojos intenso, sus colmillos son afilados como navajas, sus ojos son como el fuego y además el lobo creció, casi llegando a las ramas de los árboles y el lobo mira a Chrysalis con rabia y de su hocico caía saliva de lava.

El lobo empezó a caminar hacia Chrysalis, ella reacciono al ver que se acercaba, no sabía qué hacer, la salida está bloqueada y además el lobo bloqueaba su único camino para salir corriendo, Chrysalis miro alrededor desesperadamente si veía algo que usar para defenderse o lo que sea, ella pudo una espada clavada en el tronco de un árbol, ella no sabía cómo llegó eso ahí pero eso no importaba ahora, así que dejó esas dudas y tomó la espada.

-¡Aléjate… tengo una cosa afilada que no me acuerdo su nombre pero no tengo miedo de usarla!-le apunta al lobo con la espada y con una expresión amenazante pero el casco que sostenía la espada temblaba mucho, el lobo hizo caso omiso y siguió acercándose hacia Chrysalis.

-¡Bien, te lo advertí!-Chrysalis aún seguía en su sitio-… … espera ¿¡cómo funciona esto!?-grito debido a que no tiene conocimientos sobre espadas-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-repetía Chrysalis, no sabía qué hacer, así que sin pensar, lanzo la espada hacia el lobo pero el lobo lo desvió usando su garra y lo clavo en un árbol-… … je … jeje … jejeje que cosas ¿no?-se rasca su nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa, el lobo rugió haciendo que ella se asustara y después el lobo se lanzó hacia Chrysalis, ella se asustó y sin pensarlo se tiró a un lado haciendo que el lobo pasara de largo, el lobo freno dejando un surco de tierra y fuego mientras daba media vuelta deteniéndose cerca del muro de fuego.

El lobo mira con furia a Chrysalis que se está levantando, ella se quedó observando al lobo asustada, ella empezó retroceder despacio mientras el lobo se acerca lentamente, Chrysalis seguía retrocediendo hasta que el lobo se lanzó de nuevo haciendo que Chrysalis gritara aterrada, se dio media vuelta rápido y empezó a galopar como si no hubiera un mañana y el lobo la persigue rápidamente, el lobo se está acercando a Chrysalis, ella noto eso y se desesperó pero vio una desviación, Chrysalis esta extrañada ya que no había visto ese camino, iba a seguir derecho pero se aterrorizó al ver que aparecieron unos leones de fuego que iban galopando hacia ella.

-pero si seré idiota, por ese camino va hacia el claro-dijo asustada, tomó el desvío de la izquierda, se vio como los leones y el lobo furioso la persiguen, ella grita desesperada pero deja de gritar al darse cuenta de algo-espera un minuto … si esta este camino, eso significa ¿Qué hubiera venido por aquí en vez de ir por el claro?-un silencio se formó a su alrededor y se sintió como una estúpida al darse cuenta de eso-Grrrr pero que idiota soy, idiota soy y ¿Por qué carajo estoy cantando?-dice cantando y confundida Chrysalis.

El encapuchado la observa desde las ramas, había notado eso y suspiro frustrado-¡genial! Espero que este mundo no sea un tonto musical ya tuve suficiente de ese mundo que fui, donde todos cantan hasta para recoger la basura-dijo frustrado y siguió a Chrysalis con su mirada.

Chrysalis seguía galopando con una horda de leones de fuego y un lobo grande que tiene espuma de lava en su hocico la persiguen sin parar, Chrysalis vio otra bifurcación, así que tomó el de la derecha pero a los dos segundos se regresó gritando y fue por el otro camino ya que por el camino que tomó, aparecieron una manada de lobos de fuego que la persiguen juntos con los leones de fuego y un gran lobo de fuego.

Chrysalis grita como nunca-¿¡por qué me pasa esto a mí!?-llora al estilo anime aunque se evaporan al instante, ella seguía huyendo por su vida y vio otra de las tantas bifurcaciones, que solo tiene tres caminos, así que tomó el de la izquierda, los lobos, leones y el gran lobo la persiguen por ese camino, al rato Chrysalis apareció por el camino de la derecha y se quedó impactada-¿¡di una vuelta completa!? ¿¡En serio!?-sin más, tomó el camino del medio junto con la horda de bestias de fuego, siguió galopando como podía pero se está cansando mucho y suda a mares-… no … puedo … mas-siguió galopando como podía hasta que pudo ver el lago a lo lejos, ella al ver el lago le vino una idea-eso es … tengo que … llegar … al lago-dijo cansada mientras galopa hacia el lago pero escucha el ruido de la manada detrás suyo, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo para galopar.

-solo … un poco ... mas … tengo que … -no pudo terminar ya que se tropezó con una piedra, todo pasa en cámara lenta mientras caía- estúpida piedra_-_grito lentamente antes de caer rodando en el suelo y caer directo al lago.

Chrysalis intenta contener la respiración mientras se hunde, en el fondo del lago, ella podía ver las sombras de sus depredadores de como seguían galopando sin detenerse, rodeando el lago hasta que se vio la última sombra y no apareció ninguna sombra más.

_-Bueno, es hora de salir … … espera un momento ¡no sé nadar!-_ella como puede, intenta nadar hacia la superficie ya que no puede contener más la respiración hasta que se agarró la orilla del lago y con toda su fuerza, saco la cabeza inhalando con fuerza mientras saca su cuerpo del lago y cae sentada tosiendo, tiene la melena tapándole un ojo, respira profundamente, alza la vista y mira alrededor para saber si ya no hay ningún depredador, se levanta mientras aún seguía estando alerta mirando por todas partes, está retrocediendo mientras mira por el camino que fueron todas las bestias salvajes-bien, solo tengo que regresar y pensar una forma de sali … ¡ay!-fue interrumpida al sentir algo caliente en sus flancos que hizo quejarse de dolor, se soba sus flancos mientras ella gira su cabeza para ver con que se topó y lo que vio la dejo paralizada de miedo ya que detrás suyo está el gran lobo que está mirándola con furia a Chrysalis.

-je … jeje … jejeje hola-saluda con miedo, con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudando a mares, el lobo alzo su garra, Chrysalis no pudo reaccionar al ser recibida por un zarpazo del lobo, la mando volar haciendo que chocara con un árbol pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que escupió algo de sangre y cayó al suelo boca abajo, el zarpazo hizo que una parte de su lomo tuviera una quemadura, Chrysalis se queja de dolor, veía algo borroso pero pudo ver como el lobo se acercaba a su presa.

Chrysalis intenta levantarse pero caía al suelo, como pudo, se recostó de espalda en el tronco del arbol, respira agitadamente con un casco en la parte que tiene la quemadura mientras su vista volvió a aclararse, mirando a su depredador que se acerca acechándola.

Chrysalis mira alrededor, pudo ver una roca, la coge con su casco y la lanza hacia el lobo con dificultad pero el lobo atrapo la roca con sus dientes y la partió en mil pedazos. Ella sabía que sería inútil pero siguió buscando otra cosa, encontró una cosa, la agarro y la iba a lanzar pero antes observo lo que encontró, es un cráneo de un poni, giro su cabeza a su izquierda para ver un esqueleto de un poni.

-oh genial… moriré junto a este esqueleto-dice con dificultad, dejo caer sus cascos al suelo-tuve una buena vida… en estos bosque-mira como el lobo se acerca hasta que el hocico del lobo quedo a centímetros de su cara sintiendo su respiración caliente, Chrysalis sentía como se sofoca, le está costando a respirar, no para de sudar, solo al tener el lobo muy cerca de ella.

El encapuchado observa la situación y suspira frustrado-esa estúpida insecto no duro mucho, que decepción, esto fue una gran pérdida de tiempo… él la quiere viva pero ella me decepcionó, le diré "que un lobo se la comió y no pude verla para salvar a esa subnormal"-siguió observando a Chrysalis con los brazos cruzados-… veré si sobrevive… o no

**P.V. Chrysalis**

Que calor tan insoportable … no puedo parar de sudar … no puedo respirar … y más encima … abre su hocico en mi cara … haciendo que me dé nauseas … … por lo menos se hubiera lavado su hocico … … veo como la lava sale de su hocico … y por suerte … no cae encima mío … veo demasiado borroso … pero puedo ver como el lobo … se acerca a mi … más y más … … … no soporto este horrible calor …

…

Levante mi mirada como pude para ver al lobo-¿Qué esperas? … cómeme… estúpido perro-dije desafiante y con dificultad al lobo

No sé porque lo hice… creo que quiero morir… y no sentir este horrible… calor…

**Fin del P.V**

El lobo le cumplió su deseo ya que se lanzo para acabar con su vida pero se escuchó un grito femenino.

-¡Aléjate de ella, sucia bestia!-antes de que el lobo reaccione, fue rodeado de magia blanca haciendo que el lobo se detenga antes de que muerda el cuello de Chrysalis y fue arrojado como si nada hacia los árboles, lejos de Chrysalis haciendo que gruñera de dolor.

El encapuchado pudo observar con los brazos cruzados, habían aparecido dos encapuchados entre los árboles, no se podía ver sus rostros y pero se ve sus cuernos sobresaliendo de la capucha-Tsk no me esperaba que aparecieran estorbos … bueno, de todos modo me da igual, la insecto aún sigue viva … je tuviste suerte esta vez insecto pero la próxima vez, nadie te salvara y serás una mosca muerta-dijo furioso pero antes de desaparecer vio a la encapuchada que tiene un cuerno blanco sobresaliendo de la capucha y que está tratando de alejar al lobo para que no se acerque mientras el otro va con Chrysalis-…-sin decir nada, desapareció

**P.v. de Chrysalis**

No podía pensar muy bien lo que paso … el lobo casi acababa conmigo … y de pronto se fue lejos … veía todo borroso … no distinguía casi nada … pero podía ver a dos siluetas … a lo lejos … una de las siluetas fue … para un lado … mientras que el otro se acerca … a mi corriendo … y se detiene al frente mío … vi que suspiro

-menos mal, unos minutos más y no lo contarías-me dijo con voz masculina y preocupado, con mi vista borrosa pude notar más o menos que tiene la cara azul con un cuerno, no dije nada-tranquila, te sacaremos del bosque y te llevaremos a un lugar para que descanses ¿entendiste?-me dijo y pude ver su sonrisa, yo solo asistí como pude la cabeza-muy bien, te llevare cuanto antes, así que no te preocupes-pude ver un brillo azul y sentí como mi cuerpo se despegaba del suelo para después ser colocada en el lomo de él … creo-no te pasara nada, te lo prometo-me dijo con confianza.

Como pude, lo mire y dije-g-gracias…-fue lo único que dije antes de ver todo negro.

Continuara.

* * *

**Espero que les hayan gustado**

**Dejen review, favorite, follow y todo eso, esta vez no me tarde mucho XD**

**Nos leemos **


	6. La princesa Changeling

**Capítulo 5: La princesa Changeling**

En un reino oscuro cuyas casas están construidas con forma de crisálida, habitadas por seres negros con agujeros en los cascos y alas de insectos. En el centro está un tétrico castillo negro, llena de torreones.

En una habitación del castillo, se encuentra una joven changeling que esta acostada en la cama leyendo un libro, la changeling tiene el cuerpo negro pero sin agujeros, tiene la crin y cola rubia, tiene los ojos verdes, tiene el cuerno algo curvado y ella es del mismo tamaño que las mane 6, ella está concentrada leyendo el libro hasta que escuchó unos golpeteos en la puerta.

-adelante-dijo sin mucho ánimo mientras guarda un libro debajo de su almohada, la puerta se abre y pasa una changeling que tiene puesto un traje de sirvienta y hace una reverencia.

-Buenos días princesa Luria, ya llegaron los changeling de su misión-

-Vaya, por fin, creía que jamás volverían, gracias Crisy por avisarme-Agradece Luria a la changeling mientras se levanta de su cama

-no hay de que majestad-dijo Crisy con una reverencia

-no hace falta que te pongas formal conmigo, cuando estemos solas ¿sabes?-Luria se está peinándose su melena

-Lo siento prin… Luria pero es la costumbre-dijo Crisy apenada, Luria suspira, termina de arreglarse y mira a Crisy

-¿ellos están esperando en el salón del trono?-pregunta Luria

-sí, su majes… Luria-

-Está bien y creo que solo viniste a avisarme ¿verdad?-

-si Luria, así que con su permiso, me retiro-Crisy se reverencia y sale del cuarto, Luria rueda los ojos por la reverencia y sale de su habitación para dirigirse al salón del trono.

Camina por el pasillo, se encuentra con algunos guardias que se reverencia para el fastidio de Luria, llega al salón del trono y observa que había changeling con algunos moretones pero ella intenta localizar a cierta changeling que no se encuentra en el lugar.

-_¿eh? Pero ¿Dónde está? No me digas que no se atreve a verme a la cara-_suspira frustrada y mira a un changeling que tiene puesto una armadura roja con placas haciendo entender su alto rango-entonces capitán Adros ¿fracasaron irremediablemente y los sacaron a patadas?-pregunta de forma burlona, Adros suspira mientras le hace reverencia ante Luria

-sí, su majestad, fracasamos en la invasión-dijo Adros con tristeza

-¿ves? ¿Qué les dije? Si mi madre me hubiera hecho caso, no vendrían como unos fracasados ya que ese plan que tenían sobre la invasión, tenía más huecos que un changeling-dijo con fastidio Luria-por cierto capitán Adros ¿Dónde está mi madre? Se supone que vienen con ustedes-Adros al escuchar eso, se puso nervioso igual que los otros changeling

-emmm la Reina Chrysalis… ella… ha desaparecido-al decir eso, Luria quedó impactada

-mi m-madre ¿desapareció?-tartamudea Luria, Adros solo asintió con la cabeza con tristeza-p-pero ¿¡cómo puede desaparecerse!? Ustedes estaban con ellas ¿¡verdad!?-dice a gritos

-si princesa pero pasó algún inconveniente, cuando estábamos regresando-menciona Adros

-¿Qué inconveniente se puede saber?-pregunta Luria enojada

-pues nosotros no lo recordamos, es que…-Adros le empezaba a dolerle la cabeza-nos habíamos quedando inconsciente y cuando despertamos la reina desapareció-

-… está bien pero ¿¡qué clase de capitán eres tú!? ¡Tú debías protegerla con tu vida al ser tu reina igual que los otros pero mira lo que pasó, desapareció, mi madre desapareció!-grita furiosa Luria mientras tanto el capitán y los changeling les afectaban las palabras que gritaba Luria, sentían culpa e impotencia-¡ahora quiero que todos busquen a mi madre, Puede estar secuestrada o pérdida o…!-Luria empieza a hiperventilarse, Adros se empezó a preocuparse y a la vez está nervioso

-Princesa Luria, por favor cálmese-

-¿¡CALMARME!? ¡No puedo calmarme si mi madre está por donde no sé qué y puede ser que ella este vagando por ahí y como es ella, puede ser que termine arrestada! Así que les pido de la forma más amable posible que ¡salgan y encuentren a mi madreeeeeeeeee!-gritó Luria haciendo que su grito se escuche por todo el reino, los changeling se tapan los oídos pero después Adros se recompuso y gritó

-¡entendido princesa, andando soldados, busquen a la reina Chrysalis por todo los rincones que se les ocurra ¿entendido!?-

-¡si, capitán Adros!-gritaron en unísono los changeling

-¡pues que esperan muévanse!-dicho eso, todos los changeling se retiraron del lugar volando rápidamente para buscar a su reina, Adros mira a Luria-princesa, no las defraudaremos, encontraremos a su madre-

-eso espero capitán-dijo Luria entre dientes, vio como Adros partía en la búsqueda de Chrysalis, cuando Luria quedó sola se dirigió al trono y se sentó, cambió su expresión por una de tristeza-mamá ¿Dónde te metiste?- se quedó mirando el techo rezando que su madre regrese

**En otro lugar**

Un lugar oscuro que no se veía nada, solo unos ojos amarillos se veía mientras que en el frente de esos ojos había un poco de iluminación haciendo que se vea al mismo encapuchado que estaba en el bosque.

-¿ya lo hiciste?-

Suspira frustrado el encapuchado-sí, ya lo hice aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué tenemos que dejarla viva?-dice con los brazos cruzados

-porque no sería tan divertido jeje-

-Grrr pero aun así ¿por qué tiene que ser precisamente a ella? Hubieras elegido a unas de las princesas o algunas de las manes pero elegiste a una insecto buena para nada y no sé porque le quitaste su recuerdos ni que tuviera una buena vida, hubieras elegido mejor a Celestia o a su mascota aprendiz pero ¿la insecto? ¿En serio?-dice enojado

-… ya terminaste de quejarte-

-no, me queda una última cosa que decirte ¿Qué clase de plan es lo que estamos haciendo?-

-jeje bueno, eso lo sabrás después, solo tu haz lo que te dije y no te preocupes por otros detalles insignificantes jeje-el encapuchado suspiró frustrado

-está bien igual eso me importa poco-se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes le dirigió la vista al ser que está en la oscuridad-por cierto, encontré a alguien que creo te interesara saber-

-¿ah sí? ¿Quién?-

-… a tu hermana-hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que el ser que está en la oscuridad, empezó a reírse

-jejeje vaya, vaya, vaya, entonces ahí es en donde mi hermana está viviendo jejeje creo que iré a visitarla jeje-se reía con malicia

-está bien pero antes de irme podrías hacer el favor de ¡prender la luz, esto parece una cueva y deja de esconderte como cualquier villano cliché en la oscuridad!-gritó furioso el encapuchado

-jeje déjame hacer lo que me dé la gana igual no quiero que me descubran tan rápido jeje-

-Buf… como sea-dicho eso se retiró, desapareciendo en la oscuridad

-… jeje entonces mi linda hermanita, está ahí jeje creo que esto será muy divertido-al decir eso, se vio una sonrisa en la oscuridad

Continuara.

* * *

**Espero que les hayan gustado**

**Dejen review para saber que les pareció y todo eso**

**Crisy y Adros son Ocs de Silverwolf850, al cual le agradezco por prestármelos**

**Eso es todo **

**Nos leemos **


	7. Estática

**Capitulo 6: Estática**

Estática es lo único que se escucha, como si de una televisión fuese, Chrysalis está mirando alrededor confundida sin saber en dónde está, se veía estática, pura estática, ella empieza caminar por el extraño lugar, sus pasos resuenan por el lugar junto con la estática.

Chrysalis sigue caminando sin rumbo fijo por el lugar pero ve a lo lejos, una silueta negra, ella se acerca a la silueta mientras se acerca, pudo ver que está en cuatro patas y sus ojos están vacíos.

-Emmm ¿hola?-saludo algo insegura Chrysalis, la silueta ve a Chrysalis que se acerca pero se quedó extrañada ya que la silueta dio la vuelta y empezó a galopar, alejándose de ella-¡oye, espera!-Chrysalis intentó detenerla pero la silueta hizo caso omiso

Chrysalis empezó a perseguir a la silueta, sus pasos resuenan por el lugar, después de un rato, vio a los lejos una puerta de madera algo desgastada, la silueta entró y se cerró detrás de ella, Chrysalis llegó a la puerta e intentó abrirla pero no se abría, tocó varias veces la puerta, llamando a la silueta pero nadie respondía, Chrysalis frustrada dejó de intentarlo y se quedó observando la demacrada puerta hasta que se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz femenina.

-mmmm te gusta ver la maravillosa puerta ¿verdad?-Chrysalis se volteó rápidamente pero no había nadie, miró por todas partes para ver de dónde provenía la voz pero no veía a nadie-Debes dejar de hacer eso, no me encontraras por ninguna parte jeje-se escucha la voz por todo el lugar como un eco

-¿Q-quién eres?-preguntó nerviosa aun mirando por todas partes

-Jeje mi nombre no es importante ya que pronto lo sabrás, tal vez no hoy ni tampoco mañana, quien sabe-Chrysalis está muy confundida-con la expresión de tu cara, estas muy perdida en este momento ¿verdad?-Chrysalis asintió con la cabeza –bueno, eso es comprensible ya que no sabes ni que estás haciendo aquí jeje-

-… ¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó por fin Chrysalis

-No lo sé, tú ya deberías saberlo jeje-Chrysalis quedó extrañada por lo que dijo y antes de que dijera algo, todo el lugar se empezó a distorsionarse-oh por lo visto, ya vas a despertar jeje-Chrysalis veía como todo desaparece, ella se sentía algo mareada y cae en rodillas al supuesto suelo, la estática dejó de oírse hasta que todo desapareció en un mar de oscuridad y Chrysalis pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de esa voz-nos vemos pronto … Chrysalis jeje-

.

.

.

Chrysalis abre los ojos lentamente, se sentía algo mareada y algo desorientada pero pudo notar que está en una cama y está arropada con una sábana blanca, ella como puede, se sienta en la cama y se queja un poco de dolor en su lomo, ella se observa que esta vendada su lomo y sus cascos, Chrysalis se queda confundida hasta que recuerda lo sucedido en ese bosque y suspira algo frustrada.

-_por lo menos no terminé peor pero ¿en dónde estoy?_-piensa y empieza a mirar alrededor confundida sin saber en dónde está, la habitación es un poco grande y pudo ver una ventana que se refleja los rayos de sol.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas señorita- dijo alguien entrando por la puerta de la habitación, es un unicornio con el pelaje azul claro, crin y cola roja, ojos de color azul y una cutie mark de una luna una mitad azul y la otra blanca, de repente Chrysalis recuerda el rostro de su salvador y exclama.

-Oh, eres tú, fuiste tú el que me salvó ¿verdad?-

-jeje si-dijo algo apenado el unicornio-pero no fui solo yo, también fue mi compañera y entre los dos te salvamos-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿compañera?-dijo confundida Chrysalis

-sip, mi amiga en este momento no está pero regresara pronto, por mientras deberías descansar, no estás en condiciones de levantarte todavía-dijo el unicornio con una sonrisa

-oh de acuerdo-Chrysalis se acuesta en la cama aunque dio un pequeño quejido de dolor-vaya, ese lobo me dio lo suyo-

-si pero alivio que llegamos a tiempo porque si no terminarías como el esqueleto que estaba a tu lado-dijo el unicornio en broma

-oh jeje sí, es un alivio, no sé cómo agradecerte… emmm-el unicornio al ver eso, le dice

-oh, que modales los míos, me llamo Blue Moon o puedes llamarme solo Blue, señorita-dijo Blue de forma educada

-oh mucho gusto Blue-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa-yo, me … llamo … …-se quedó callada un momento hasta que recordó lo que dijo la voz antes de despertar, le resultaba familiar el nombre-… me llamo … ¿Chrysalis?-dijo algo confundida

-… ¿no estas segura de tu propio nombre?-pregunta confundido

-pues … lo que pasa, es que …-Chrysalis guardó un poco de silencio y después dice-es que no recuerdo nada, no recuerdo mi vida, no recuerdo donde vivo, no recuerdo que hacía en ese bosque y ahora no estoy segura si este es mi nombre-dice Chrysalis confundida

-oh ya veo… pero al decir ese nombre ¿te recuerda algo?-

-la verdad no lo sé, me resulta familiar el nombre y a la vez siento que es mi nombre pero no sé, el nombre es un poco raro-

-está bien-dijo Blue con una sonrisa nerviosa-pero de cualquier forma, tienes que tener un nombre ¿no?-

-pues sí, supongo-dice insegura

-entonces te llamaras Chrysalis ¿ok?-

-ok pero aun ese nombre es raro-

-Pues es ese o que yo te ponga otro nombre y los nombres que pongo son más raros que ese jeje-se ríe de forma burlona

-creo que Chrysalis, está bien-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Jeje bueno y ¿sabes que especies eres? Por lo menos-preguntó Blue

-¿especie?-

-si, en otras palabras ¿Qué eres?-

-…-Chrysalis se mira sus cascos-pues… soy un ¿queso?-

-Chrysalis, aquí no existe ninguna especie queso-

-pero si tengo huecos-

-sí, lo sé pero no existe una especie queso ¿entiendes?-dijo algo frustrado

-entonces ¿Por qué…?-Blue la interrumpe

-es porque eres una changeling-

-¿una changeling?-preguntó Chrysalis confundida

-sí, bueno, eso es lo que me dijo mi amiga porque es la primera vez que veo un changeling y que por lo que veo ella te conoce mucho-al decir eso, Chrysalis se sentó de golpe en la cama, asustando un poco a Blue por ese sobresalto

-¿¡ella sabe quién soy!?-preguntó Chrysalis con los ojos brillosos

-jeje s-sí, eso creo-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-no me lo puedo creer, por fin sabré todo sobre mi-dijo emocionada

-Bueno, primero tienes que esperar que regrese y después se lo preguntas-dijo algo nervioso

-está bien pero no se tardara mucho ¿verdad?-

-no, la verdad es que no, así que descansa y espera a que llegue por mientras yo hare algo de comer porque supongo que tienes hambre al estar dormida por una semana ¿verdad?-dijo Blue algo preocupado

-pues la verdad…-Chrysalis se calló sorprendida al escuchar lo último que dijo Blue y pregunta nerviosa-espera ¿c-cuanto tiempo e-estuve dormida?-

-una semana-

-¿¡una semana!?-

-si, por lo visto estabas muy exhausta ya que por el aspecto que tenías, suponemos que diste una maratón por todo el bosque-

-¿Qué?-

-en otras palabras galopaste como si no hubiera un mañana-dijo Blue de forma que entienda Chrysalis

-aaaaah, si, si, la verdad eso pasó-dijo algo frustrada

-por lo visto no lo tuviste fácil en ese bosque jeje-

-¿tú crees?-

-emmmmm mejor te dejo descansar-sonríe el unicornio azul nervioso-y te prepararé algo de comer ¿vale?-

-está bien, la verdad tengo… -fue interrumpida por el gruñido de su estómago y mira a otro lado sonrojada-mucha hambre-

-Jeje está bien Chrysalis, descansa y ahora vuelvo-dicho eso, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, Chrysalis se quedó acostada mirando el techo y dice para sí misma

-Aun el nombre Chrysalis, me sigue sonando un poco raro-bosteza-vaya, aún sigo cansada y eso que dormí por una semana… y además que esta cama es bastante cómoda que me dan ganas de…-no pudo terminar ya que se quedó dormida al instante

**Mientras tanto en el reino Changeling**

La princesa Luria está sentada en el trono enojada con los cascos cruzados mirando al capitán Adros y que detrás del capitán están los soldados changeling.

-entonces ¿no han encontrado a mi madre?-pregunta Luria

-no princesa Luria, la buscamos por todos lados, nos infiltramos en las ciudades Equestres, buscamos en cuevas, buscamos por debajo de las piedras pero no hubo señal de la reina Chrysalis por ninguna parte-dijo Adros con cansancio

-pues sigan buscando, mi madre debe estar por ahí, escondida y que no quiere verme la cara por su fracaso-

-pero princesa, estuvimos buscando por una semana sin parar, no hemos descansado y tenemos hambre-dijo Adros, Luria lo mira y después mira a sus guardias, cansados y debilitados, Luria suspira frustrada

-bien, descansen y vayan a comer pero recuerden que no dejen que los ponis los pillen ya suficiente tengo con lo de mi madre -dijo Luria con fastidio

-entendido, gracias princesa Luria-dijo Adros mientras se reverencia y le dice a sus soldados que tomen un descanso para comer y uno a uno se retiran del salón del trono pero antes que Adros se retire, mira a Luria y pregunta-princesa Luria ¿usted no comerá?-

-no tengo hambre-dijo de forma cortante

-está bien princesa-dicho eso, se retira Adros del salón del trono, Luria se quedó sola, suspira, se levanta y sale del salón del trono para dirigirse a su habitación, al estar en su habitación, le gruñe su estómago, se ruboriza

-alivio que nadie oyó eso-se sienta en su cama-tengo mucha hambre … yo siempre me pregunto porque los changeling no pueden comer comida normal como cualquiera … quejarme no me quitara el hambre … creo que intentare dormir, a ver si eso se me quita el hambre-dijo Luria algo cansada, se acuesta-creo que ahora me arrepiento de no escuchar a mi madre, cuando me daba lecciones de cómo ser una reina o algo así-mira el techo-mami espero que te encuentres bien, en donde rayos estés-suspira con tristeza e intenta dormir un poco

Continuara.

* * *

**Perdón por tardarme taaaaaaaanto en actualizar este fic y más que es un capitulo corto pero es que no tenía inspiración y tenía un poco de bloqueo de escritor, creo y además que era mejor dejar el capítulo hasta aquí porque si no nunca actualizo este fic**

**Bueno… … Dejen su review, a ver que les pareció y si tienen ideas o sugerencias o algo por el estilo para este fic, me gustaría escucharlo o leerlos jeje**

… **Nos leemos **


	8. Una personaje muy peculiar

**Antes de empezar, les quiero avisar que el capítulo 2 se ha modificado, bueno, hace tiempo que lo modifiqué, solo les digo si no entienden esta parte ya que en el capítulo 2 lo único que hice fue borrar algo y todo eso, bueno, disfruten del capítulo :D **

* * *

**Capítulo 7: una personaje muy peculiar**

Chrysalis seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en la cómoda cama hasta que siente que alguien le toca la nariz.

-Chrysalis despierta, es hora de comer-se escucha una voz femenina al lado de ella pero Chrysalis no se despierta, aun siente que le toca la nariz y su expresión tranquila cambia a una molesta-Chrysalis, Chrysalis ¡Chrysalis!-le da una cachetada a Chrysalis, despertándola de golpe y mira a todos lados sobresaltada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?-mira a todos lados agitada pero se calma respirando profundamente

-jijiji perdón por despertarte pero si no comes te dará más hambre-Chrysalis escucha la voz, gira su cabeza a la izquierda y se queda confundida al ver a una gata blanca con una túnica rosa y tiene unos ojos verdes (la apariencia de la gata es como los gatos que aparecen en Fairy Tail) está sentada al lado de Chrysalis y la gata mira a Chrysalis con una sonrisa

-Vaya, me había parecido que alguien me hablaba-mira a los lados y después mira la gata-jeje hola gatita ¿Qué haces por aquí?-la gata la mira con un ceño fruncido

-pues estoy aquí para darte de comer de lo que preparó Blue y por cierto nada de gatita, llámame Estela-dijo Estela con los brazos cruzados, Chrysalis quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, con un tic en un ojo y con una sonrisa nerviosa

**Afuera del cuarto**

Se ve a Blue caminando hacia la habitación donde estaría Chrysalis.

-Estela dijo que ella le daría de comer hasta que despertara y además hablar con Chrysalis pero quisiera saber si ya despertó y espero que Estela ni se le ocurra presentarse en su forma gato, la verdad si Chrysalis por lo menos recuerda como son los gatos, ya me puedo imaginar cómo reaccionará-dijo Blue algo nervioso, llega a la puerta, la abre con su magia pero al abrirla…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-Blue cierra la puerta y tiene su crin para atrás por el grito que dio Chrysalis

-emmm creo que volveré más tarde-dijo Blue con una gota de sudor en su nuca y se retira

**Dentro de la habitación **

-oye tranquilízate, ni que fuera para tanto-dijo la gata intentando calmarla

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Los gatos no hablan!-dijo Chrysalis en un rincón de la cama, alejada de la gata

-_No puedo creerlo, no sabía que era igual de dramática que Rarity-_piensa Estela frustrada-Chrysalis para que sepas…-fue interrumpida por Chrysalis

-espera ¿Cómo sabes mi raro nombre?-pregunta Chrysalis tartamudeando

-pues te diré pero primero tranquilízate-Chrysalis respira agitadamente-… para que sepas no soy una gata de verdad, solo es un transformación por así decirlo-ella chasquea su pata, hizo que Chrysalis se cegara un poco por el brillo, cuando pudo ver de nuevo, ella miró a una alicornio blanca con la crin y cola rosa, unos ojos verdes y se pudo ver que su cutie mark es una huella de gato con una aureola encima-¿ves? No soy una gata que habla-dijo Estela con una sonrisa calmándola pero quedó sorprendida

-¿c-como hiciste eso?-pregunta Chrysalis

-Emmm con magia-

-¿magia?-pregunta aún más confundida

-¿no sabes que es la magia?-pregunta Estela intrigada

-no-

-_vaya, Blue tiene razón, no recuerda nada, bueno, casi nada-_Estela suspira-Bueno, come primero porque Blue dice que tienes hambre ¿no?-

-emmm…-le gruñe el estómago y se sonroja

-jijiji bueno, ponte cómoda para darte tu comida-dijo Estela con una sonrisa, Chrysalis se puso como estaba antes de asustarse y ser dramática, Estela hizo brillar su cuerno haciendo que Chrysalis se sorprenda, con su magia hizo aparecer un plato de sopa-aquí tienes, lo hizo Blue pero quise traértelo yo jiji-pone el plato enfrente de Chrysalis

-oh gracias, de verdad tengo hambre-menciona Chrysalis sin dejar de mirar la sopa

-… ¿Qué esperas? Come-Estela mira como Chrysalis aún no comía nada

-… es que… ¿es posible agarrar la cuchara con los cascos?-pregunta Chrysalis confundida

-pues… es una pregunta difícil de responder-se ríe un poco-pero agarra la cuchara y te sorprenderás-

-está bien-Chrysalis agarra la cuchara con su casco y se sorprende que no se cae-me puedes decir ¿Cómo es posible esto?-

-emmmm la verdades mejor no sacar la lógica de esto porque te dará dolor de cabeza-se ríe nerviosa

-oh ya veo-Chrysalis empieza a tomar una cucharada de sopa- mmmmm esta rico ¿Qué tiene la sopa para que sepa tan rico?-seguía tomándose la sopa

-Pues está hecho de verduras y con mucho "amor" jiji-Chrysalis se confundió un poco por esa risita pero siguió degustando la sopa

Después de un rato, terminó de comer y se recuesta en la cama satisfecha.

-no he comido algo tan rico, hace tiempo-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa

-jiji me alegro que te gustara la sopa-con su magia desaparece el plato, Chrysalis aún se sigue sorprendiendo pero sacude su cabeza y le pregunta

-Estela ¿no?-Estela asiente con la cabeza-tu eres la que sabe quién soy o sea ¿la compañera de Blue?-

-Pues se podría decir que si-dijo Estela pero al decir eso, Chrysalis casi se abalanza sobre ella y empezó a preguntarle de forma rápida haciendo que se sorprenda un poco Estela

-entonces dime ¿quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde vivo? ¿Por qué me desperté en medio de un bosque? ¿Por qué parezco un queso o una mosca?-pregunta Chrysalis señalando sus alas

-ok, primero cálmate Chrysalis, te lo responderé con calma, así que recuéstate y te respondo-dijo Estela algo nerviosa, al tener muy de cerca la cara de Chrysalis

-oh está bien jeje-ríe apenada Chrysalis y se recuesta otra vez en la cama

-bueno, la pregunta de ¿Quién eres? Eso ya lo sabes, te llamas Chrysalis-

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Pero es un nombre muy raro-Estela suspira y sigue respondiendo ignorando lo que dijo Chrysalis

-continuando estas en un pueblo llamado Sunrise, vives en el reino Changeling, no sé porque despertaste en medio del bosque y los Changeling son de esa forma-respondió Estela a las preguntas de Chrysalis

-oh ya veo-Chrysalis aún seguía confundida-pero si vivo en… el reino Changeling, entonces ¿Dónde está ese lugar?-

-pues… está lejos, muy lejos-

-oh y ¿tengo emmmm familia?-

-Pues la verdad… -Estela se queda pensativa- … no lo sé-Chrysalis queda indignada por esa respuesta

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tú dijiste que sabes todo sobre mi-casi grita Chrysalis

-sí, se sobre ti pero eso no significa que yo tengo que andar de metiche para saber toda tu vida personal-dijo Estela enojada, Chrysalis se intentó calmar

-Entonces no sabes si yo… -

-no lo sé, lo siento Chrysalis-Chrysalis se entristeció al oír eso-perdón si no soy de mucha ayuda ya que la verdad no se mucho de tu vida-dijo algo deprimida Estela-_y además que ella es la reina malvada, que en cada mundo es distinta y hace que no entienda nada de lo que pasa-_piensa algo confundida pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando Chrysalis la llama

-… ¿Estela?-Estela mira a Chrysalis-… tu ¿sabes una forma de… poder recuperar mis recuerdos?-pregunta Chrysalis de forma tímida

-Pues no sé, tendría que ver tu cabeza para ver la forma de que recuperes tus recuerdos-dijo Estela algo pensativa

-oh pero ya me estás viendo la cabeza-dijo de forma inocente Chrysalis

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero ver dentro de tu cabeza-

-o sea ¿dentro?-se señala su cabeza, Estela asiente-ya veo… espera ¿¡me abrirás la cabeza!?-pregunta Chrysalis alterada

-¿Qué? ¡No! Te lo revisare con mi cuerno-dijo Estela-_a veces me pregunto si Chrysalis es así de exagerada-_piensa con un gota de sudor en su nuca

-oooooohhhh ya, ya, usaras esa cosa que brilla en tu cuerno-menciona Chrysalis tranquila

-sí y eso se llama magia-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

-si, como se llame-dijo algo frustrada Chrysalis

-Bueno, quédate quieta y veré que es lo que te pasó-Chrysalis asiente, Estela acerca su cuerno brillando a su frente y toca su frente, Estela estuvo un rato así hasta que se separó de Chrysalis, ella pudo ver que su mirada sorprendida y algo tensa-… _¿pero qué significa esto? Su mente está llena de oscuridad, pura oscuridad, no veo nada más en su mente, no sé qué clase de hechizo le lanzaron ya que presiento magia oscura en su mente y es un hechizo muy poderoso, un unicornio no pudo haber hecho ese hechizo pero se me hace muy familiar, no será de él … no, no creo, hay tantos lugares y es poca la probabilidad que este aquí, en este mundo__-_Chrysalis está preocupada al ver que Estela seguía con esa expresión, así que le dice algo interrumpiéndola con sus pensamientos

-emmm Estela ¿todo bien?-dice preocupada

-¿eh? Oh sí, todo está bien-le da una sonrisa forzada a Chrysalis

-está bien y ¿Qué descubriste en mi mente? ¿Hay una forma de que recupere mis recuerdos?-pregunta emocionada Chrysalis, Estela mira a otro lado para evitar mirarla a los ojos

-_que le digo, la verdad yo podría ayudarla con mi magia pero no sé, algo me dice que no lo haga o lo empeoraría todo…-_piensa un momento y mira a Chrysalis que la ve con una sonrisa, Estela le dice con una sonrisa forzada-emmm sí, hay una forma de que tus recuerdos regresen-dijo Estela neviosa

-¿¡de verdad!?-grita emocionada Chrysalis

-sí, solo tienes que esperar hasta mañana-

-¿hasta mañana? ¿Por qué no me dices la forma de recuperar mis recuerdos?-pregunta confundida Chrysalis

-pues porque…-Estela notó algo al ver la ventana-porque es de noche-Chrysalis mira por la ventana desde la cama y ve que efectivamente es de noche

-¿ya es de noche tan rápido?-se sorprende un poco

-pues sí, como vuela el tiempo conversando jeje-se ríe nerviosa Estela-así que te dejo descansar y mañana seguimos hablando ¿te parece?-le dirige una sonrisa nerviosa

-emmm está bien… pero yo no tengo sueño, ya he dormido bastante-menciona Chrysalis algo frustrada

-me alegro que descanses bien pero yo si necesito descansar-miente Estela a Chrysalis-estuve afuera todo el día, necesito dormir y tener las pilas puesta jeje-ríe nerviosa mientras se dirige a la puerta

-pero…-Estela la interrumpe

-pero nada, mañana hablamos y todo eso, así que buenas noches-dice al salir del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Chrysalis se quedó mirando la puerta un rato, se recuesta y mira el techo en silencio hasta que dice

-que alicornio tan rara-fue lo único que dijo Chrysalis

**En la sala de la casa **

Estela está bajando las escaleras después de hablar con Chrysalis, se encuentra cabizbaja, iba a salir de la casa pero alguien la llama antes de que abriera la puerta.

-Oh Estela ¿ya terminaste de hablar con Chrysalis?-ella no se volteó a ver a Blue Moon que está sentado en un sillón de la sala, esperando a que Estela bajara, él se confundió un poco-¿A dónde vas Estela?-pregunta Blue

-pues iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco-abre la puerta

-Estela, amiga ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá arriba?-pregunta preocupado, Estela está a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella

-… te lo diré mañana, la verdad quisiera despejar mi mente por un momento y por favor cuida a Chrysalis-dicho eso, cierra la puerta

-… vale-dijo Blue preocupado

**Con Estela**

Ella se encuentra caminando por el pueblo, no había ni un alma, el lugar es como si fuera Ponyville aunque de noche, no se nota mucho.

Estela camina hasta llegar a un parque, se sienta en una banca del lugar y suspiro depresiva mirando la luna, estuvo un rato mirándola y se pone sus cascos en su cara suspirando frustrada.

-Vamos Estela, solo tuviste que decirle que no sé, no sé si hay una forma de que recuerde ni que su autoestima este por los suelos… la verdad debe haber una solución-Estela se queda pensativa, mirando el suelo hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que escuchó detrás suyo que la deja impactada al reconocer esa voz

-¿quieres que te ayude? Yo te podría ayudar con mucho gusto jejeje-dijo con una voz algo infantil, escucha unos pasos a un lado de ella mientras silba y ella pudo ver unos cascos al frente suyo, Estela levanta la mirada lentamente, al verlo, su expresión cambia a una de miedo, mira a un poni encapuchado pero podría distinguir que su pelaje es negro y pudo ver a través de su capucha, unos ojos amarillos intenso-jejeje hola ¿me extrañaste… hermanita? jeje-al decir eso, se ve una sonrisa perturbadora

Continuara.

* * *

**Dejen review de que les pareció el capítulo y todo eso ya que me anima a seguir trayéndoles más capítulos y no tardarme mucho XD **

**Un saludo a todos **

**Nos leemos **


	9. Aprende por ti misma

**Capítulo 8: Aprende por ti misma**

Es de noche en el reino Changeling, en la habitación de la princesa Luria, ella se encuentra mirando el techo con una expresión de enfado ya que no pudo descansar por el hambre que tiene.

Ella se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ventana de su habitación, quedándose viendo el firmamento para no pensar en el hambre que tiene pero su estómago no para de gruñir y hace que Luria se enfade más, se aleja de la ventana y se sienta en la cama pensativa.

-_mmmmm ¿qué es lo que haría mi madre en esta situación?-_piensa Luria y le viene un recuerdo en su mente.

**Flashback**

-muy bien hija, llegó la hora para enseñarte a ser una buena reina para tus súbditos y que no se mueran de hambre-menciona Chrysalis dirigiendo una sonrisa a Luria, está usando lentes y tiene levitando una tiza, las dos están como un salón de clases, solo que hay un escritorio, una pizarra verde y una mesa con una silla, en la silla está sentada Luria con cara de aburrimiento

-madre, una pregunta-iba a preguntar pero Chrysalis la interrumpe

-no me llames madre, cuando estamos en clases, llámame la maestra Chrysalis-dijo Chrysalis orgullosa, Luria solo rodo sus ojos con fastidio

-está bien maestra Chrysalis… quisiera preguntar ¿para ser reina hay que casarse con alguien?-pregunta Luria haciendo que Chrysalis se quedara callada y dijo.

-pues eso lo discutiremos otro día ya que primero te enseñaré a llevar a la colmena cuando tú seas reina-dijo Chrysalis

-¿Por qué? si estarás aquí siempre ma…estra Chrysalis-dijo seria Luria y Chrysalis suspira algo fastidiada

-pues te enseñare para que ya sepas que hacer en una situación de crisis-

-¿Cuál crisis? Si tú siempre lo resuelves-Chrysalis suspira fastidiada

-pero ¿Qué harías si yo tenga que salir y tu deberías cuidar el reino en mi ausencia?-pregunta Chrysalis

-pues… nada-Chrysalis se sorprende por la respuesta de su hija

-¿nada? ¿Cómo que nada? Tú eres una princesa y tu deber es velar por tus súbditos-

-sí, lo sé, por eso tengo a Crisy, si pasa algo, la sirvienta me lo dirá-dijo Luria así, sin mas

-Luria, no puedes hacer eso-

-Claro que si puedo, solo ordeno y ya-Chrysalis empieza a perder la paciencia

-Luria como la futura reina, tu, tu, tu misma tienes que hacerlo y además ¿Qué pasaría si me pasara algo y tú misma tienes que hacer lo que yo hago en mi lugar?-pregunta Chrysalis algo fastidiada

-… pues le ordeno a Adros que cuide el reino como tú lo haces mientras yo estoy como todos los días-

Hubo un silencio en el lugar, Chrysalis tiene un tic en el ojo izquierdo y rompe la tiza que tiene levitando en dos.

-¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, fue un desperdicio mandar a mis changeling que robaran la pizarra, la tiza y todo esto para poder enseñarte pero fue un desperdicio-dijo Chrysalis resignada

-Pues bueno, si no hay nada más que "enseñarme" me retiro-Luria se levanta y se dirige a la puerta para salir pero antes de siquiera tocar la puerta, fue rodeada por una aura verde

-no jovencita, usted no se va a ningún lado-Chrysalis la levita y la pone devuelta en su silla, Luria esta con los cascos cruzados frustrada, Chrysalis suspira

-mira Luria, tienes que aprender todo por ti misma, velar por los changeling, protégelos y todo eso, por eso tienes que aprender a ser la reina que los changeling necesitan y no solo te enseñaré a ser reina si no también te enseñaré magia ya que nunca tuve la oportunidad de enseñarte y así podrás defenderte o defender a tus súbditos, puedas transformarte en cualquier poni y también …-menciona Chrysalis mientras Luria tiene el codo en la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en su casco, tiene una expresión de aburrimiento, Chrysalis seguía hablando

-_Buf la verdad no es necesario nada de esto aunque me interesó eso de aprender magia ya que mi madre al estar tan ocupada, no le dio tiempo de que yo aprenda magia, lo único que se es levitar cosas … debería escucharla para que no se moleste conmigo pero creo que la dejé de escuchar por pensar tanto … si le digo que repita, se molestaría, oh no, me está viendo con el ceño fruncido de siempre ya sabe que no le estoy prestando atención-_piensa Luria aburrida

-Luria ¿me estas escuchando?-pregunta Chrysalis molesta

-si madre, te escucho-

-¿ah sí? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?-

-dijiste que me enseñarías magia, a transformarme, etc, etc-

-Si hija pero por lo que veo no tienes entusiasmo por aprender-dijo Chrysalis con una ceja alzada

-no ¿Cómo crees? Esta es mi cara de felicidad-se señala a si misma Luria, Chrysalis se enoja

-¿sabes qué? Yo estaba emocionada por enseñarte todo lo que se pero por lo visto a ti no te importa-suspira frustrada-así que no perderé mi tiempo con una hija tan malcriada-camina hacia el escritorio y saca un libro negro que tiene en la portada una imagen de un changeling, lo levita y lo pone en la mesa de Luria, ella lo mira confundida y después mira a su madre

-¿Qué es esto?-

-es un libro-

-yo sé que es libro pero ¿de dónde sacaste este libro?-pregunta Luria

-lo escribió mi madre para las futuras generaciones-menciona Chrysalis con orgullo

-entonces ¿para qué me lo das?-

-para que aprendas por tu cuenta ya que como no quieres escucharme, entonces leedlo, en el libro esta como ser una buena reina, también esta como hacer hechizos y todo eso-dijo molesta, Luria suspira enojada

-¡Bien! pero no creas que lo leeré muy seguido-se levanta molesta y levita el libro con su magia

-pues leedlo si te da la gana, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que aguantar tus berrinches-dijo Chrysalis enojada y Luria se empieza a retirar enojada con el libro pero antes de salir, su madre la detiene

-hija espera-Luria suspira frustrada

-¿¡Qué!?-pregunta Luria mirando a su madre, la expresión de Chrysalis había cambiado, no estaba enojada, esta dudosa

-yo…-tiene un nudo en la garganta pero al final dijo-… no, nada, olvídalo-Chrysalis miró a otro lado, Luria solo suspira y sale por la puerta pero no se dio cuenta que a Chrysalis se le escapó una lagrima del ojo

**Fin del flashback**

Luria gira su cabeza a su almohada, levita la almohada y saca el libro que le dio su madre, se queda viendo por un rato el libro y suspira.

-_la verdad debí hacer que mi madre me enseñara, que hacer en este tipo de situaciones-_piensa Luria pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido porque alguien está tocando la puerta

-princesa Luria, perdón por molestarla pero el capitán Adros y los soldados volvieron de su descanso-se escucha la voz de Crisy desde el otro lado de la puerta, Luria no responde, se quedó mirando el libro y después le responde

-Crisy diles que vayan a descansar y mañana en la mañana, los quiero ver en el salón del trono, a la primera hora de la mañana ¿me oíste?-dijo Luria con autoridad

-si princesa Luria, ahora se los digo, con su permiso-Luria escucha los pasos alejándose de la puerta, ella mira el libro y dice.

-bueno, creo que leeré el libro para saber que hacer mientras mi madre no está-suspira algo frustrada-a veces prefiero escuchar a mi madre, que leer un libro-dicho eso, se acuesta en la cama de espalda con el libro en sus cascos y lo empieza a leer

Continuará.

* * *

**Espero que les hayan gustado**

**Dejen su review de que les pareció, pongan la historia en favoritos y en follow si quieren saber cuándo actualizo**

**Eso es todo**

**Nos leemos **


	10. Empezando ser una líder

**Capítulo 9: Empezando ser una "líder"**

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, en la casa donde se hospeda nuestra changeling favorita, Blue ayuda a Chrysalis a levantarse de la cama debido a que ya no sentía mucho dolor en su lomo y además que ella ya no aguantaba estando en la cama sin hacer nada, así que Chrysalis al estar en cascos, se queja un poco de dolor y empieza a caminar por la habitación para recuperar movilidad de sus cascos al estar muchos días en la cama, ella se tambalea un poco pero se tropezó con sus propios cascos haciendo que cayera al suelo pero gracias a que Blue la atrapó con su magia antes de que tocara el suelo.

Chrysalis le agradeció algo tímida y continuó caminando por la habitación para que se acostumbre otra vez al caminar aunque sentía todavía el dolor en su lomo pero es mínimo, después de un rato, Chrysalis ya puede caminar con normalidad sin tropezarse con sus propios cascos.

Blue le indicó que lo siguiera al comedor para que desayune, ella le gruñe su estómago y asiente ruborizada, Blue le abre la puerta para que ella saliera primero, Chrysalis le sonríe y sale por la puerta seguido del unicornio, cerrando la puerta al salir, los dos caminan, Chrysalis se asombra un poco, al ver como es la casa o el pasillo ya que el único lugar que estaba era en la habitación.

En un rato Chrysalis ya está sentada en la mesa, esperando que Blue le sirva el desayuno, el unicornio le había hecho un sándwich pero antes de llevarlo, saca una cosa que se parece a un salero pero tiene una etiqueta que esta dibujado un corazón.

-_Me alegro que Estela me diera esto para la comida de Chrysalis porque no sé cómo conseguiría amor para su comida-_piensa Blue mientras le echa eso como si fuera sal, se guarda eso, levita el plato y se lo lleva hasta Chrysalis-aquí tienes Chrysalis-se lo deja en frente, Chrysalis agarra el sándwich con sus cascos y se lo empieza a comer con gusto, Blue se sienta en la mesa, mirando a Chrysalis, ella parecía una potrilla degustando su comida favorita

De repente Blue escucha la puerta abrirse y ve a Estela entrar, el unicornio pudo notar que está deprimida, iba a subir por las escaleras pero Chrysalis la vio y la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Estela-Estela fue sacada de sus pensamientos y mira a Chrysalis con una sonrisa fingida

-emm hola Chrysalis-dijo Estela algo apagada

-entonces ¿me puedes decir cómo recuperar mis recuerdos?-pregunta emocionada Chrysalis

-¿eh? ¿Tus recuerdos?-pregunta Estela confundida

-sí, mis recuerdos o acaso lo olvidaste, de que hoy en la mañana me dirías como recuperar mi memoria-dijo Chrysalis con una ceja alzada

-ah verdad, lo siento, estaba un poco distraída jeje-se ríe nerviosa

-Oh está bien, entonces ¿me lo dirás?-Estela se queda pensativa mirando a Chrysalis, que la ve con una sonrisa, ella se entristece al recordar lo que pasó en la noche y dice con un suspiro

-sí, te lo diré pero después de que desayunes ¿está bien?-dijo con una sonrisa triste, Blue la mira con seriedad, sin decir nada

-está bien-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa y sigue comiendo, Estela suspira y sube la escalera con tristeza, iba a dirigirse a su habitación pero fue interceptada por Blue que le cortó el paso, Estela algo frustrada

-Blue no estoy de humor para hablar contigo, déjame pasar-Estela iba a pasarle por un lado pero Blue no la deja, suspira frustrada-Blue ¿Qué pasa contigo?-Blue la ve serio

-no, la pregunta es ¿Qué pasa contigo? Puede ser que hayas engañado a Chrysalis por su "inocencia" pero a mí no me engañas-Estela se puso nerviosa

-emm ¿d-de que estas h-hablando?-pregunta Estela nerviosa

-tu sabes de lo que hablo, no tienes idea de cómo devolver los recuerdos a Chrysalis ¿verdad?-

-pues te equivocas, si sé cómo hacer que Chrysalis recuerde todo-menciona Estela segura de sí misma

-¿en serio? Ayer parecías muy insegura cuando saliste a "pasear"-Estela tiene un nudo en la garganta-además no volviste en toda la noche a casa y no me vengas a decir que entraste sigilosa como un ninja o algo por el estilo, solo un idiota se lo creería-menciona con seriedad, Estela ríe un poco nerviosa

-Jeje que cosas ¿no?-sonríe nerviosa

-Estela dime ¿pasó algo anoche?-pregunta Blue, Estela solo suspira deprimida

-sí, pasó algo y con ese algo, descubrí como hacer que Chrysalis recuerde todo-confiesa Estela deprimida

-oh ya veo y ¿no me puedes decir que pasó?-pregunta Blue con una ceja alzada

-… no, lo siento, no puedo-Estela mira a otro lado para no mirarlo a la cara

-oh está bien, entiendo pero cuando te sientas lista para decirlo, te escucharé ¿está bien?-dijo Blue con una sonrisa, Estela se sorprende por la respuesta del unicornio y le da una pequeña sonrisa

-está bien… gracias Blue-se escucha una voz abajo

-¡ya terminé de desayunar! ¡Ahora estoy lista para que me digas como recuperar mis recuerdos Estela!-grita Chrysalis desde la mesa, los dos se rieron un poco

-Bueno, volveré con ella para hablar un poco mientras que tú, te arreglas o te peinas tu melena, la verdad parece que estuviste dentro de un tornado o algo por el estilo-menciona Blue mirando la melena desarreglada de Estela, ella ríe un poco nerviosa

-está bien Blue-dijo Estela con una sonrisa nerviosa y se dirige a su habitación con prisa mientras Blue se dirige con Chrysalis

**En el reino Changeling**

En la sala del trono, se encuentra Luria sentada en el trono mirando a los soldados y al capitán Adros que se encuentra ahí, al frente de sus soldados que le dio una reverencia ante Luria.

-princesa Luria, estamos listo para continuar con la búsqueda de la reina Chrysalis-dijo el capitán Adros

La princesa Luria empezó a dudar debido a que si debería continuar con la búsqueda ya que como ayer no hubo suerte con la búsqueda, entonces hoy tampoco la tendría, también que se había leído algo del libro que le dio su madre para saber qué hacer en esta situación, ella no es buena con el liderazgo ya que pensó que no necesitaba ser líder o reina, si siempre estaba su madre aquí, ayudándolos o pensando en un plan de invasión pero ahora tendría que liderar, dar órdenes a los soldados o al capitán, si dice o hace una mala decisión, puede ser el final de los changeling, la extinción, Luria se había puesto algo nerviosa ya que ahora toda la responsabilidad o la supervivencia del reino, cae en sus hombros.

-Bueno, primero antes de continuar con la búsqueda, quiero que me digan ¿pudieron comer ayer?-pregunta Luria con duda, los changeling se miraron entre si y Adros tomó la palabra

-pues princesa, la verdad no pudiste comer mucho que digamos, debido a lo que pasó en la invasión a Canterlot, se hizo más difícil alimentarnos de amor-menciona Adros algo deprimido, Luria al oír eso, se sentía algo insegura por lo que tendría que decir a continuación pero es lo único que se le ocurría por el momento

-Está bien capitán Adros pero tienen nuevas órdenes de su princesa … _más o menos_-menciona Luria, los soldados la escuchan atentamente-quiero que un grupo de soldados sigan en la búsqueda de mi madre, otro grupo vayan de reconocimiento para saber qué pueblo o ciudad, sería el más fácil para obtener amor, solo quiero información o que busquen un pueblo que no saben nada de la invasión y todo eso, mientras que el ultimo grupo quédense en el reino para no dejarlo desprotegido y necesito que unos soldados supervisen el estado de … … mis changeling ya que necesito saberlo de inmediato, así que ¡andando!-dijo Luria de forma autoritaria, Adros se voltea para mirar a sus soldados y les dijo con voz fuerte y autoritaria

-ya escucharon las ordenes de la princesa Luria, así que andando-los soldados firmes y con un casco en sus frentes dijeron "si señor" y salieron del castillo, dispersándose para cumplir con sus objetivos

-Capitán Adros-llamó Luria, antes de que Adros se marchara del salón del trono-emmm si pasa algo, infórmame, tu sabes en donde estoy-dijo Luria con una expresión seria

-entendido princesa Luria-Adros se reverencia

-bueno, ya puedes retirarte-Adros se iba a retirarse pero antes de abrir la puerta, mira a Luria, ella confundida que no se había marchado-… ¿sucede algo capitán?-Adros esta dudoso pero igual le pregunta

-Princesa ¿se encuentra usted bien?-pregunta Adros algo preocupado, Luria se sorprende un poco pero mira a otro lado molesta

-sí, estoy bien-

-¿segura princesa? Es que no has comido nada y eso me preocupa, no quiero que le pase algo por no comer amor-Luria se molestó por lo que dijo

-¿te preocupa? Pues gracias por tu preocupación pero no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, te dije que estoy bien, tu solo preocúpate por tu trabajo, así que por favor retírate capitán Adros-menciona Luria señalando la puerta

-pero princesa, si quiere puedo…-fue interrumpido por Luria

-¡ya te dije que estoy bien! Lo que tienes que hacer, es acatar órdenes y nada más, no meter tus narices en lo que no te importa, así que retírate ¡ahora! O me veras obligada a sacarte por la fuerza-dijo Luria con autoridad y enojada, Adros suspira

-… entendido, princesa Luria- dicho eso, se retiró del salón del trono, Luria se quedó mirando la puerta donde salió Adros, solo suspira frustrada mientras se pasa un casco por la cara

-_la verdad si tengo hambre pero no puedo mostrar debilidad ante los changeling, debo mostrar que soy fuerte, que yo soy una buena líder… no sé cómo mi madre lo hacía… bueno, hare lo mejor posible hasta que mi madre aparezca…-_piensa Luria y mira el techo-me pregunto ¿Dónde estará?-

**De vuelta con Chrysalis**

Chrysalis y Blue se encuentran conversando en la sala y se están riendo a carcajadas.

-no puedo creerlo que eso fue lo que pasó en el bosque-Chrysalis no podía dejar de reír-debí estar consciente para verlo jajaja-Blue le contaba lo que pasó en el bosque y con el lobo, cuando se desmayó por el golpe y el calor

-jejeje si, debiste verlo jajaja la verdad siento lastima por el lobo, no debió quemarle la cola de Estela, lo fiera que se puso que usó al lobo como un muñeco de trapo, azotándolo contra el suelo y lanzándolo al lago jajaja debí tener mi cámara para tomar una foto de ese momento jaja-Blue no paraba de reír

-¡Blue! ¡Te dije que no le contaras sobre ese día!-grita Estela enfadada que ya se había peinado, se acerca a estos enojada-de todo lo que podías haber contado ¡tuvo que ser eso! ¿¡En serio!?-

-jeje lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo, además Chrysalis tiene derecho a saber lo que pasó-dijo Blue rascándose la nuca apenado

-jeje vamos Estela, no te enojes con Blue, yo le pedí que me contara jeje así que lo siento jeje-ríe apenada Chrysalis, Estela suspira frustrada

-está bien, olvidemos eso-dijo Estela mirando a Chrysalis con una sonrisa-bueno Chrysalis ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo?-pregunta Estela

-¿un paseo?-pregunta Chrysalis confundida

-si, además que necesitas aire fresco y para que conozcas el pueblo-

-oh la verdad creo que tienes razón, no he visto nada más que una pared y una ventana-menciona Chrysalis algo molesta

-pues entonces vamos-dijo Estela con una sonrisa

-está bien jeje-se levanta Chrysalis-pero ¿me contaras como puedo recuperar mis recuerdos?-pregunta mientras se acerca a Estela, ella asiente

-sí, te dije que te lo contaría, pues te lo contaré, solo sé paciente ¿sí?-

-está bien Estela-dijo Chrysalis algo emocionada, Estela sale de la casa, Chrysalis iba tras de ella pero se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta y mira a Blue-Blue ¿no vienes?-

-no, las dejaré sola, tienen mucho de qué hablar las dos -menciona Blue con una sonrisa

-oh ya veo, pues nos vemos más tarde Blue-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa y sale por la puerta, cerrando detrás de ella, la sonrisa de Blue se desvanece y suspira

-Espero que Estela sepa lo que hace-dijo preocupado

Continuará.

* * *

**Espero que les hayan gustado**

**Bueno, feliz año nuevo a todos y esta es la primera actualización del año XD**

**Dejen review como siempre y todo eso**

**Un saludo a todos **

**Nos leemos **


End file.
